Liberty
The USPW pay-per-view for March. It was held at Alabama Field Row with an attendance of 19,591. The pay-per-view got a buyrate of 1.01. Background Another month in which the war continued, as did the brawls and attacks. When Dread made it clear he was still a part of the resistance to Shane Sneer, a match was made. The biggest collision of the two sides yet, as they'd face in a 3 vs. 3 match at the pay-per-view. The USPW World Champion found a new challenger, in the shape of T-Rex, whose dominance in recent months continues, with Champion struggling to match his strength or power. Champion remained defiant and demanded the match was made. Meanwhile, Roger Cage and Charlie Thatcher began to feud with Savage Fury after Cage was disqualified in a TV title match. Cage and Thatcher won a tag match and Cage went on to become the TV title, as he promised the week before. In making the promise, he said he would also face Java at the pay-per-view for the National Championship. After losing to Champion, Tyson Baine went on a destruction mission and will face 2 opponents who took exception to his behaviour, at the pay-per-view. Chris Caulfield once again went out of his way to help Freddie Datsun and this lead to them being given a match at the pay-per-view against the Cold Warriors, who had attacked Datsun after a match. The Cold Warriors happened to be the defending tag team champions. Event The first match of the night was Tribal Warrior vs. Charlie Thatcher. Warrior came out on top beating Thatcher before attacking him after the match to make sure he couldn't get involved later. The next match was a handicap match as Tyson Baine defeated Darryl Devine and Running Wolf. He left both laying and pinned them at the same time, following simulations Chokeslams. Third was Gorgon, who defended her championship against Raven Robinson, despite coming close Robinson was beaten with a Running Splash. After the match Strong, who'd been taken out by Gorgon attacked the champion, dropkicking her out of the ring. The new TV Champion then squared off against the National Champion Java, with Java's championship on the line. With no Thatcher or Warrior, the only difference was Blonde Bombshell, who distracted the referee allowing Roger Cage to use his TV championship to hit Java and win the National Championship. Another championship match followed, as The Cold Warriors defeated Chris Caulfield & Freddie Datsun. The Cold Warriors, used the hammer that goes with the ringside bell to weaken Freddie Datsun when the referee's back was turned. Freddie was later pinned by Karloff. An impromptu match came next, as PV & Redwood took exception to Natural Storm “talking back to them” earlier in the night. They challenged them to a match and Valentine and Redwood came out on top. Next, was “the first of two main event” as it was billed, as The Towers of Power & James Justice went up against James Justice, The Force and Enygma. The match was an all out brawl and by the end the referee lost control and allowed the action to spill all over, the end did however come in the ring, as The Force took the pinfall after a Jumbo Avalanche from Jackson. Finally, the main event between Champion and T-Rex was up and the match started with Champion and Rex going back and forth and storming out of the gates. Rex was the first to take control, after throwing Champion into the guardrail. Champion looked down and out, but came back with his signature sequence of two clotheslines, a scoop slam, a knee drop and then the Hawkeye to finish off T-Rex. Champion once again retains the championship. Results Reception TEW.com gave this show a B- rating, with the main event scoring a C+. The match of the night was "The War" which scored a B-.